<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slip 'n Slide by secondhand_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149966">Slip 'n Slide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_trash/pseuds/secondhand_trash'>secondhand_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/M, Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2020, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_trash/pseuds/secondhand_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a few states Matsukawa Issei liked you in: tied up, crying, or all at the same time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsukawa Issei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cadence's Haikyuu imagines, Cadence's Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slip 'n Slide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>There were a few states Matsukawa Issei liked you in. Tied up, crying, or all at the same time.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It felt like a sharp pain was tugging at every inch of your organs as the dull ache seeped through every part of your body. Tears ran dry on your face, the trails leaving a damped line from the corner of your eyes down to your jaw before disappearing into the dent at the side of your neck. Your head felt heavy with the blood that was rushing up from how long you had kept your head thrown back, your body arching stiffly with your arms being stuck at the sides of your head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could not count how many times you had cum from the machine that was mercilessly plunging in your cunt and with your legs parted by the stone hard spreader bar that pushed your flexibility past its limits. Your hands curled aimlessly, being tied up by your wrist meant that you could not even find something to hold down on with the metal bar out of your grip. Your voice was hoarse, your throat tight from how long you had been whimpering and crying out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your lower stomach felt like it was about to combust at any point and you were far too numbed by your own burning sensitivity that you were not sure if it was the band in your stomach snapping or a sign that the flood gate in you was about to crack. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There were empty plastic bottles scattered at the corner of the room and just counting the numbers was enough for you to feel the pain building up. The dildo attached to the handle of the machine sheathed in you with each extension, its rigid sides rubbing against your tight walls when it robotically retracted all the way back before repeating. It went at an agonisingly slow pace, not allowing you even the bit of comfort that would come with a quick release but built it up from the bottom each time you crashed down. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Issei- Issei, please...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man in question only cooed when he heard the broken whimpers of his name rolling off your quivering lips. Seeing you all defenseless and fucked out of your mind sent him on a power trip each time. Matsukawa sat with his back leaned against the chair, his legs spread in a languish pose that was a stark contrast to how tensed you were. He loved finding new ways to make you scream, feeling a rush of excitement when you kept saying again and again that it wasn’t possible for your body to get into all the embarrassingly pornographic positions he nonchalantly showed you but never once objected when he slowly manipulated your limbs into all sorts of poses or when he put the rim of yet another bottle of water against your plump lips, whispering praises in your ear as you poured all the liquid down your throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had guessed that there was this side to you when you reported to work on your first day, your eyes darting around the room as you introduced yourself to the rest of the staff. Matsukawa thought you were the cutest thing when you thanked him again and again after he showed you around like you were so scared that you had caused him any trouble, or when he shielded you from the crowd of people that were filling up the escalator by pressed you against the wall and letting you hide against his chest. The way you failed to hide that you were flustered and did not know where to look drove him crazy and he knew that he just had to have you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The loveliest little thing, Matsukawa hummed to himself as he fisted his cock in hand, licking his lips at the sight of how your legs were shaking as you cum once again around the ripping dildo. He licked his lips as the dildo pulled out of you, dripping with your juices that were no doubt soaking through the sheets you were on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please- too much...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He replied to your pleas with a chuckle, pulling his chair just a little closer to the edge of the bed as his large palms gripped your jaw and tilted your head towards him. He did not try to hold back the coo that slipped past his lips, rubbing his thumb mockingly gentle on your cheeks as he spread the bit of tear still staining your face. He did not like to hide your eyes, there was something about how blown up and doe like your eyes were when he had you at his mercy that sent sparks down his spine. You looked like a doll that did not have any other thought than him, staring at him through your lashes all glassy as the squelches from your sopping pussy and the buzzing of the machine blurred your senses. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your toes curled when a sharp pain stabbed through your core, the whimper that slipped past your lips earning you a condescending “awe” from your lover as he brushed his thumb across your bottom lips with a smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were panting when he got up. The mattress dent under his weight when he climbed up with one knee, his broad frame shadowing over you when he leaned down. Your entire body shook when he placed a kiss on your lips, tugging at your bottom lip with his teeth as he hushed your cries. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aw,” the gravel in his voice hit you in full force when he tilted his head, his lips frowning down as he forged a pout, “does it hurt?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hummed like he was really giving a thought when you frantically nodded. Your breath hitched when he placed his palm flat on your neck, slowly trailing down your torso. The warmth emitting from his palm elicited goosebumps all over your skin from how deprived of touch you were. His hands were so big, like he could hold you in his hand and crushed you into pieces all at once. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A high pitched sound ripped from the back of your throat when he stopped right on top of your bladder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is it hurting here?” he asked, pretending to be oblivious. You were burning under his hand and even without applying any pressure, he could feel how tight you were under your skin. He felt the tingles ticking his scalp at the thought of how easy it would be to burst you apart when you were so fragile and exposed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes... yes- ah!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You squeaked when he pressed down, sending jolts of electricity down from your stomach to the very tip of your limbs that were held up above your head. You whined when he let out a wolfish laugh, his grin spreading ear to ear at how helpless you looked. “Poor baby can’t even hold their own piss in,” he clicked his tongue, shaking his head slightly but the smirk was still tugging at his face. His hand was still pressed up firmly on your skin when you tried to squirm but to no avail, your hips wiggling under him but he held you in place with ease, “if you ask nicely, maybe I’ll let you...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please- please I need to-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hissed when he pressed down harder. “Need to what?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your face burned in shame at how pitiful you must look right now. Your cunt fluttering around the dildo but still sucking it in and it wasn’t even something you could put your mind to comprehend with how desperate you needed to relieve yourself from the pulsing ache in your bladder with Matsukawa’s lips twitching in thrill while he watched you with intent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmph- need to piss...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smacked his lips in satisfaction at how embarrassed you were just from saying it. His hand that was on top of your lower stomach never once left its position, but you whined when you looked at him through the slight crack of your eyes to see him reached down. A sharp mewl leaked past your lips when he pulled the hood of your clit back with his thumb before grazing the engorged nub with the pad of his fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your arousal coated his fingers as he brushed past your fluttering folds before going back to your clit again, the silicon that was plunging deep inside of you in a steady tempo already dripping and warmed up from how many times you had cum from it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look at you,” he muttered and the sharp words made you clench, “you’re only good at getting your brains fucked out but you’re asking me to stop?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He snickered at the moan that you made when he hand pulled away from your cunt, “or is it because your greedy cunt is not satisfied with anything that isn’t my cock?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sudden switch of the slow plunges to rapid drilling had you arching yourself off of the mattress, pulling your muscle taunt with your thighs flexing from the overdrive. Your brain was fogged over by the sudden increase in friction, your eyes rolling back all the way as you saw white in your vision. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A choked shriek ripped from the back of your throat when he pressed down on your bladder with the heel of his palm. Every fiber in your being felt like they were being torn at different directions when the numbness of your skin seeped in like needles poking on you. A warm wave washed over you and your body shuddered as it was dropped down from the high of tension. You could not distinguish what the feeling was, whether it was from the clamping of your walls against the dildo or the spurts of liquid that excreted from your bladder.  You should have felt bashful that you were so hopelessly turned on by your boyfriend’s eyes being fixed on your cunt and the sight of you wetting yourself, but you could not even find the power to be ashamed when you were too drowned in the overwhelming wash of gooeyness in your guts at finally letting the weight fade. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Disgusting...” Matsukawa mumbled but his eyes were curled like the moon, his face twisting into a wide smirk as he raked his eyes all over your shaking frame. There was a large pattern that darkened the fabric you were laying on, beads of your piss trailing down from the root of your thighs before seeping into the sheets. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You whimpered when he turned down the settings of the fuck machine that had been tormenting you before pulling it out of you, licking his tongue at the sight of your abused cunt clenching reflectively at the sudden emptiness. With the machine shoved to the side, he could now take a good look at your slit upfront. He groaned at the warmth that was left on the bed when he kneels right against you, not caring at all about getting your piss on him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tsk,” he sneered, his thumb parting your folds to take a good look at your muscles still spasming from the post orgasmic shock due to the stimulation he had put you through. Your hips were tainted with trails of sheen whether it be your gushing essence or piss. You wanted to moan but nothing came out when you felt his thick tip rubbing along the slit, his pelvis pressed up against your raised legs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even with your legs about to cramp up from the blood that could not reach your toes and your chest still heaving, you weakly lifted your hips upwards when his hands found their way to the back of your pushed up thighs. You mewled at the soreness that pulsed through you when he slid his tip in, the burn in your core apparent once again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matsukawa’s groan masked over the silent whimper you let out when he sheathed in you with the help of the fluids that were over you, his tongue darting out as he eyed you from above. The way your legs were opened wide allowed him the front view of your fluttering cunt taking in his thick cock inch by inch, the drops of clear liquid from your legs getting on his pubic hair as he bottomed out inside of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your voice came out as nothing but breathy pants when he thrust up without warning, the stretch from his cock and the heat that was spreading over you like wildfire from where your bodies connect a much different feeling to the lifeless machine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Such a good little slut,” he purred, enjoying the way your body jolted forward every time he rolled his hips, “you like getting fucked in your own piss, baby?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could not answer in anything but babbling “yes” again and again in slurred strings of incoherent sounds. The grumble he let out was dripping with mockery and it turned into a laugh when he picked up the pace of his hips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t mind how and where, you’re in bliss as long as you get my cock jabbing in your filthy fuck hole,” his filthy words had you clamping down on him and earning an approving pat of his hand on your thigh, "All because you’re trained to be nothing but my cock whore...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You threw your head back, your legs shaking against the bar as he used you to his pleasure. Each surge of his hips had your toes curling, his length pivoting against the spot right below your cervix that was just short of painful with the sparks it sent jolting down your spine with each plow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s it- that’s it, clamp down harder- fuck!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He came with a grunt through his teeth, shooting ropes and ropes of white cum into your spasming walls. A moan rolled off of your trembling lips at yet another wave of warmth that washed over you, sighing in content at the feeling of being filled up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Matsukawa let out a light chuckle when he pulled out, his finger pushing the leaking substance back into your pussy and earning him a soft whimper in protest. You were a complete mess, your eyes barely able to flutter open as he leaned down and gave you an approving kiss on the lips while his hand hold onto the spreader bar.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You feeling alright?” he asked, his voice now a genuine kind of soothing as he undid the straps that held your limbs up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tired,” you said in a mutter, the smallest smile dancing on your features when he let your hands down after placing a peck at the mark around your wrist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah?” he whispered, brushing your hair out of your face, “want to get some rest before I clean you up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hummed at the slight nod of your head, lifting you up gently with his hand on your back and laying you against his broad chest. You exhaled as you leaned back, feeling your breaths calming down to the steady beating underneath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If I tell you I love you now, would that be too cliche?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They say don’t trust what people say in bed...” you murmured, the smile on your face growing when you felt the vibrations from his chest tickling your face at his laugh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ouch.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook your head, leaning into his touch when you felt the warmth of his palm at your back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fine, he could be trustworthy, you supposed.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>